


The Valentine's Day Massacre

by Ashley_McNabb



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_McNabb/pseuds/Ashley_McNabb
Summary: The only reason this piece got its title was that I made it on Valentine's day. It was actually inspired by watching the film 'The Deer Hunter' the cover of which features a similarly made image.
Kudos: 9





	The Valentine's Day Massacre




End file.
